


转存49

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存49

潮骚

赵云澜在无边的夜色里开车，驶过万家灯火。

车速太快。所有灯光都坠落成细碎光点，他一直往遥远的海边开，尘土与喧闹消散殆尽，灯火也渐渐从身后熄灭，他好像也不觉得沮丧。并不非要去找日暮穷途，他终于在沙滩附近停下，虚着眼去看没有半点光线的海天尽头，这世间山海相连，他一个人就是一座山，站在那里的瞬间仿佛就落定成一副古画。

星空从他头顶升起，他低头点一根烟，火星是无边黑夜里唯一一点赤红。

这烟头忽然被掐灭了。

赵云澜垂下眼睫，他问，“是你吗，沈巍？”

没人回答他。就好像方才掐灭烟头的只是海风。

眼下只穿了一件白T靠在车灯上，夜晚有些凉，摩擦着乳珠都在海风里硬挺起来，他自嘲地笑了一声，咬着烟屁股，咪着眼就开始手淫。

恢复神智已有一段时日，从那破碗那里要回身体，他便开始四处寻找沈巍，山川涉谷，不过走了几万公里便受不了了。近来他连糖也不太敢吃，总觉得那点柔情蜜意化在舌尖，都成了无尽辛苦。

他不敢去想沈巍是用怎样的耐心来等他的，一想心口就会抽搐地疼。

内裤被浸湿，他自己托住囊袋，撸动的动作有些艰难。性器已经在他手中变得红肿，快被他磨得破皮，却还是半勃的，只有顶端泌出一滴一滴半透明的粘液。雨滴啪嗒一声落在他额头上，赵云澜眼神虚无地抬起头，任凭潮湿的海风钻入鼻息，把他遥远的记忆都打湿了。

雨越来越密，手就撑在内裤里，腹股沟也袒露出来，任凭雨水顺着腹肌淌下去，车前水槽也汇了雨，一股脑灌向赵云澜的腰窝，激得他整个人哆嗦了一下，乳尖都挺立起来，殷红滚烫。

赵云澜徐徐吐着气，忽然感觉头顶的雨变小了，眼前的视线清晰了一点，他感到胃里一阵抽搐，撑在身后的那只手迟疑着向虚无的夜色里一抱，指尖有什么东西掠过，怀抱里到底一片虚空。

赵云澜啐了一口，吐掉快被他咬烂了的那节烟屁股，自暴自弃地把裤子往下一扽，在无人的海滩边袒露性器，脑海里勾勒出沈巍在身后拥着他的画面。他一边低低呻吟，一边肆无忌惮地自渎。

身侧那股熟悉的气息像是再也按耐不住，前所未有的欺身包裹住他，赵云澜感觉自己的额头被人抵着，鼻尖也被重重蹭过。  
“进车里好不好。”来人低声哄着，几乎有些祈求了。

“去你妈的。”赵云澜脸色一沉，直接骂出声来，暂时松开了终于涨大充血的性器，任凭那玩意抵在湿透的衣服下摆，“哪里来的野鬼，也敢管老子的事？”

——其实他早知道这人就在他附近。

许多天了，他的烟头要么莫名被风吹灭要么不小心落在地上，昨晚胃痛，半夜迷迷蹬蹬，只觉得有掌心贴在他肚子上，醒来从头到脚裹着被子，分不清颈窝里那点潮热是汗水还是什么。

可他为什么不现身呢？

那野鬼像是没太有力气，被推得踉跄几步，踩在一处沙坑里，终于掉落了脸上的面具。一张脸血色全无，神色仓皇，眼角眉梢却全都是心里勾画了千万次的样子，他只不过咬了咬下唇，赵云澜心口便仿佛千斤巨石压住拼命向下堕去，只好硬生生别过眼不去看他。

“会生病的。”小鬼声音有点哽咽，声音里的水气比落雨的天空还浓，赵云澜假装听不见，眼眶和鼻尖却红了起来。  
小鬼爬起来伸手揽住他的腰，想把他往车里带，却又不敢使力，于是又被赵云澜推开。

这家伙摆这么一副可怜巴巴的样子给谁看？

赵处长气得想打人，可手摸上了衣摆，就舍不得松开，带着脾气道，“我叫你，你干嘛不出来。”

“我还看不见，我想过几天……”沈巍嗫嚅着开口，话音未落，赵云澜便倒抽一口凉气，什么盘算都忘了，伸手碰着他的脸，沈巍眼中黑嗔嗔一片，无处聚焦，却仿佛将天地间的情衷都罩在二人间的一方天地里。

赵云澜：“怎么回事？”

“你别担心。”沈巍在黑暗里勉力微笑了一下，摸索一番，掌心覆上赵云澜的手背，扭脸小心翼翼在他腕间印下一个吻，“会好的。”

当日两个人求仁得仁，看似归于无形，但真正的轮回也因此落成，生灵各归其位；沈巍至死方生，渐渐也生出三魂七魄来，只剩尸狗一魄尚未完全，于是眼前虚茫，只得迷迷糊糊跟着赵云澜。

肌肤之亲只消一点便如饮鸩，雨水顺着沈巍的下巴爬上赵云澜手臂，直往他袖口里钻去，一如酿了七情六欲的三生酒，能溶皮化骨，也让人心甘情愿。

“你先进车里，我看不清楚，会伤了你。”沈巍深深在他腕间吸了口气，痛苦道，“别逼我了好不好？”

“听听你说的这满嘴混账话，”赵云澜气得想吐血，“到底是谁逼谁啊？”

再也克制不住，猛得把沈巍的脸拉向自己，嘴唇牢牢印上沈巍到眼睛。

从昆仑君到镇魂领主，他的一向吻技极好，很少这么毫无章法，连啃带咬，从唇角到下巴，喉咙里的喘息像小动物。

吻得沈巍心都疼了。

他弯腰往车门方向摸去，依稀记得这车是红的，如今却只有黑乎乎一团沉在雾里，他有些黯然，搓搓指尖，又想把赵云澜往车里送。

鬼见愁哪里肯买账，肿胀的性器隔着衣服一下下拍打着沈巍的小腹，指甲一下下掐着他的侧腰，“就在这里，我哪都不去，好不好，小巍……”  
话音一出，他便被沈巍连拖带拽，整个人仰面倒在车前盖上，背后吃痛，下腹却蠢蠢欲动起来，左脚的鞋带没系牢，他在黑色的置物架上蹭了两下，把鞋子蹬到地上，拿脚后跟去蹭沈巍到后腰。  
沈巍看不见，只觉得血液从尾椎横冲直撞袭向太阳穴，他身子用力往前一晃，赵云澜的头顶就“砰”得一声撞在挡风玻璃上。  
赵云澜眼冒金星，哼哼直叫，手里还不忘去扒沈巍到裤子，沈巍又慌又急，一手搂着赵云澜的腰不敢松，另一只手胡乱向上探，想摸摸他的头顶。

“怎么了，撞哪儿了？”他在黑暗里用力眨眼，眨得眼眶都酸了，只想看看他的赵云澜，他一向极有耐心，头一次这么恨自己的七魄不能立即健全。

这点担忧在他磨到赵云澜裤子口袋的时候便烟消云散了。

“你……” 这才恍然大悟，自己被算计了。

赵云澜嘿嘿一笑，掰开沈巍两根指头，从里头拽出润滑剂来，雨水太多，掌心虚软，盖子怎么都拧不开，沈巍一把夺过，亮出一排小白牙上嘴就咬，不管不顾就整瓶攥着往赵云澜屁股里戳。

“我要你……” 他在一派汗津津的潮热里睁开了眼界，命令收在低哑的尾音里都成了颤抖得渴求。

真的是，想他想得要命。

沈巍闭了眼睛。

倾盆大雨兜头而下，噼里啪啦打在车上，赵云澜也看不清了，就和沈巍一起堕在夜色尽头一片绛紫里。靴子只剩一只，裤管七零八落褪在腿窝，膝盖被握着抵在沈巍耳边，被雨水淋得发涨得唇衔着炽热烙上大腿内侧，赵云澜两个脚踝无助得晃在沈巍箭头，整个人几乎被翻折过去，腿尖被挤进去的润滑他几乎挽留不住，急切得一边吸气一边收缩着穴口，直到有人跌跌撞撞戳痛了四周各处，终于帮他堵上。

温热熨帖，严丝合缝。

车前盖太滑，赵云澜出溜下来，衣服都被掀上去露出乳尖，后腰腾空，无处依傍，沈巍退无可退，只得重重把他顶上去，却也不敢贸然舂送，只是放着，任凭阴茎涨大，一条条充血的筋脉把赵云澜撑得更开。

“小巍，小巍……”

赵云澜想起他们刚认识的时候，他就这么坐在车前盖上翘着脚，那是沈巍第一次主动给他打电话，没等他出声便在他耳边开口，“是我。”

云澜，是我。

雨实在过分大了，大颗大颗落在皮肤上，两个人人却都感觉不到疼痛，赵云澜被操得弓起腰，小腹鼓胀到了极致，已然渐渐有白灼顺着两人交合的细小缝隙渗出来，赵云澜两条腿大啦啦敞开，雨水顺着腹肌流入股沟，和粘稠的精液混在一起，大腿内侧不由自主抽搐着，每颤抖一下那些液体就顺着腿根流淌下来。

赵伸手去楼沈巍，胳膊却使不上力，腿刚刚攀附上来，又“砰”得一声落在车上，疼得皱眉头，沈巍心坎被水淋到一塌糊涂，俯下身来，一边吻他，一边紧紧搂住他的腰。

沈巍以为赵云澜受不了了，动作放缓，依依不舍得向外抽去，却被赵云澜猛得夹住了腰，嘶声道，“不许走，再深一点。”  
沈巍简直忘记怎么呼吸，连搂带拽把他从车上拖向沙滩，他们起初只是拥抱接吻，继而连呼吸都颤抖，筋骨碰撞在一起，两具躯体都浑身战栗，愈拥愈紧，沈巍几乎无法动作，只能迁就着赵云澜乱乱七八糟的力道滚在地上，沙子又细又软，包裹着两人拥吻镶嵌，两具身体之间的滚烫一浪越过一浪。

深浓的紫色如同天空的余毒，在午夜过后暴雨冲刷下一点点露出晨光汐色，赵云澜不知哪里来的蛮力，一把把沈巍压在身下，严丝合缝得跪坐在他身上，沈巍暗如幽冥得眼底透进一些雾蒙蒙的微光，那雾色深处，赵云澜的肩膀渐渐浮现，山海茫茫，他心中忽然生出巍峨的悲怆之感，动弹不得。

像是隔了无尽洪荒之前的岁月，生死对他也毫无益处，凄凄惶惶一只野鬼游荡三界。  
直到窥见苍山暮雪，明烛天南。

“云澜……”  
赵云澜听得这声叹息，低头去看沈巍，衬衫扣子未解，已经在雨水海水中变得透明，乳尖与胸膛尽在眼前，一双眼睛聚焦似有若无，却深情得如同仰慕星空烛火，温柔痴迷。

他心中暗叹，艰难得抬起臀部，摇摇晃晃向下坐去，方才被按在车前盖上操开得穴口仍未闭合，此刻含得刚好，赵云澜腹中一热，整个人哆嗦得往下又坐了些许。

他被顶得又疼又爽，浑身仿佛只剩那一处有知觉，喉咙深处挤出一声声哼吟，下意识伸手向后去摸红肿的交合处，一手粘腻湿滑不说，却探到悬空在外的还有大半，里面还越来越涨，让他酥麻得险些跪不住，咬了牙撑住，稀里糊涂骂道，“没事长那么大干什么？”

沈巍老脸一红，刚想怒斥他这话太不成体统，涨潮后的海浪便猛得向二人袭上来。

这潮水起初只到沈巍胸口，没过多久竟能没过口鼻，每一次都让他濒临窒息，大口大口吸气。

可赵云澜偏不知死活，还要双手掰着臀瓣用力坐到底，海浪从沈巍的头顶缓缓撤到脚趾，身下的沙地也向下塌了些许，他仿佛劫后余生，周身毛孔翕张都感觉得到，定了定神，伸手想扶赵云澜的腰，却被深深的一记收缩吸得头顶发麻，那里温热潮湿，是他最梦寐以求的归处，耳畔轰鸣将至，身上的人令他几乎分辨不清：

赵云澜是不是伙同这海浪一起惩凶，让他把自己操死在原地？  
雨声渐渐变得稀疏，却因为人躺在沙滩上而听得分外真切，鲜明得如同献祭的铜鼓，赵云澜终于撑不住，软趴趴靠在他胸膛上，鼓胀的性乖乖戳在两人小腹之间，沈巍耳垂一痛，就听到有人在耳边黏糊糊开口，“老公没力气了，换你。”

沈巍下巴搁在一丛湿漉漉的头发上，赵云澜的脚踝就落在他掌心，向下一探，却发觉他脚趾都在高潮未至的难耐里微微张开，舒服得直哼哼。

沈巍侧身把人抱起，阴茎都舍不得抽出，甚至操得更深，赵云澜觉得后面被海水刺得又痒又疼，大腿脱力得落下，又被沈巍捞起来，稳稳环在腰上，赵云澜呻吟出声，觉得自己真的一点力气没有，交合处湿答答得淌出一些意味不明的液体，沈巍皱皱眉头，一巴掌打在赵云澜屁股上，比海面上刚映出的浅红淡粉更是动人。

赵云澜后腰一个哆嗦，吸得更紧，嘴里骂骂咧咧跑出一火车浑话，沈巍也不跟他计较，亲着他汗湿的耳后，一步一步，边向海里走去，一边用力操他。

下了一夜的大雨终于偃旗息鼓，两人站在海滩，一般身体没入水中，海浪忽然变得温柔，只堪堪袭向二人的腰腹，赵云澜不知道自己什么时候被扒了个精光，长手长腿全被沈巍禁锢得无处伸展，暴雨如同三生池里相思酒，将他全身泡得虚软无力，从来便只有至情至圣才叫昆仑君，哪怕殉身镇魂灯，也总有一点情牵能使他得返人间。

而此时也由不得他有什么旁得念头，沈巍每次操他的滋味都难以言喻：沈教授口中一遍一遍问着，“你疼不疼，疼不疼”，下半身却一点怜惜都没有，只管很冲直撞，逮住赵云澜柔软滑腻的一处就发了疯地磨，恨不得连肿胀的囊袋一同挤进去。

赵处长感觉心口都被他磨软了，倦得眼皮都要抬不起来，身后却只能稳稳咬着不放，舌头不听使唤，一声声小巍……都带着哭腔，仿佛盲了人是他才对。跌跌撞撞索吻，如同濒死一般喘息，心里却如缓缓降落的羽毛，有阳光落在背上，温暖滚烫，无比踏实。他看着沈巍，如同在芥子轮回中看向被夕阳与朝阳一遍遍弄乱了方寸的小兽，忍不住在他撞上迷宫之前，先他一步为他打破那些石壁，只留给他不必计较后果的肆无忌惮，每一次呼吸都是极乐，极乐尽头只想被撑开更多，把自己从里到外翻开看看。

——就给这个人看看。  
你的赵云澜。

太阳从海平面尽头跃出，群山有了轮廓，云与水与光晕在一起，层层叠叠的绀紫、丁香，鲑红，茜色，驭以清气，浴以天光，如松如刃，巍峨壮阔。  
都不及赵云澜一截窄腰好看。

现在他看得见了。  
三魂清明，七魄归位，无论何种时空场景，他因他而生为他而死，魂魄也只有因他才能完整。朝阳碧空，沙滩海鸥，这世上也许有无数轮回因果，可他们只愿这一对人间凡侣。

沈巍眯起眼来，伸手抚摸着赵云澜发间的盐粒，竟然蓦自生出些白头偕老的意味，怀里这个人浑身脏兮兮，腿间还有泥泞未及清理，他如何都看不够了。

于是他低头去吻，清晨带着露水的。  
——他的玫瑰。

FIN


End file.
